canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Spano
Jessica Myrtle Spano (better known by her nickname of "Jessie") is a new character who was added to the NBC TV series, the California-set "Saved By The Bell", which is the rebooted version of the Disney Channel TV series, the Indiana-set "Good Morning, Miss Bliss." She was never present in the previous series. About her Jessie is a 5'10 tall teenage girl with long dark blonde curly hair and brown eyes. She is a goodie goodie two shoes, who has insecurities about her height being too tall, but she is soon put at ease by Zack Morris and friends. She lives with her mother, who remarried and provided Jessie with a stepbrother named Eric Tramer, who is from New York City. At first excited to have a new stepbrother, Jessie quickly grew to dislike Eric because he is a prankster bad-boy with his rough, confrontational, and offensive personality. Eric caused trouble and conflict at Bayside, even going so far as to offer up Mr. Belding's car for auto shop class dissection to get Zack into trouble. However, after a punch and a speech from Jessie, after he said she was "just a chick", he reformed his ways, and apologized to all. He was planning to return to New York City, but the gang, particularly Lisa, who had developed feelings for him, convinced him to remain at Bayside. Jessie's father, David Spano, is the owner and manager of the Marriott Desert Sands resort. He is remarried to a super foxy and much younger woman named Leslie, who works at a gym in Palm Springs where she became his personal fitness instructor. When Jessie first met Leslie, it took off to a bad start, because Jessie became jealous of how fit and beautiful Leslie was, referred to her future stepmother as an "aerobics bimbo", insulted and lied to her, and did not initially get along with her and was against her marrying Mr. Spano, since he was much older than her. Jessie was thinking Leslie would take advantage of Mr. Spano and make him forget about his daughter, and asks him flat-out to not marry Leslie. However, Mr. Spano firmly says he loves Leslie and is marrying her, Jessie then refuses to attend the wedding. Zack convinces Jessie to do the right thing and they arrive to the wedding on a golf cart, where Jessie eventually accepted Leslie for who she was, then apologizes, Leslie forgives her, and Jessie became friends with her. Jessie is the student body president and a liberal second wave feminist, who does have some controversial opinions, is the first to speak up when she feels something is unjust, and proudly supports the eco-feminism "save the whales" campaign. Although seen as intelligent, Jessie has a somewhat neurotic streak. From sophomore year until the end of senior year, Jessie dates athlete A.C. Slater in an "opposites attract" relationship on and off for the remainder of high school, his pet name for her is "Mama", to her annoyance. Their clashing views on feminism, stemming from Slater's machismo, are a source of conflict, which causes friction between the both of them. Jessie also has a brief romantic encounter with Zack when the two are forced to endure a kissing scene in a school play. Jessie once cracked under the pressure of getting a bad grade in geometry, and was worried that it would have a massive impact on her chance at making it to Stanford. She started to struggle with an addiction to taking over-the-counter and dangerous, but non-addictive caffeine pills in order to stay awake to study for midterms, to get in more studying. Ignoring Slater's warning, she continued to take them. One morning, Zack climbed into Jessie's room via a tree outside her window to wake her up, when she had a breakdown. Zack didn't believe Slater when he warned him about Jessie. The only thing to dislike about her personality is she shows an obvious sign of hypocrisy by refusing to date Screech after seconds earlier saying he was being treated bad when she didn’t know it was him. Upon graduation, Jessie attends Columbia University, although she had been hoping to get into Stansbury, and had applied to several Ivy League schools. The gallery of pictures Jessie and Zack.png Jessie and Slater.png Bayside High's class of 1993.png Jessie Spano 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists